The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to an ionic cooling assembly for one or more electronic devices.
Modern computing systems generate heat during operation. The heat may affect certain platform components of a system, and is therefore generally required to be dissipated or removed from the system. Heat generated by the computing system may be limited or reduced using various thermal management techniques and/or heat dissipation techniques. For example, heat generated by a processor may be dissipated by creating a flow of air using a fan or blower. Further, various platform-level cooling devices may be implemented in conjunction with the fan or blower to enhance heat dissipation, such as heat pipes, heat spreaders, heat sinks, vents, phase change materials or liquid-based coolants.
Traditional fans comprise numerous moving parts which are subject to failure and which may introduce vibration into an electronic device. Accordingly, a need exists for additional cooling techniques for notebook computers.